oracles_enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
María Martínez Pérez
Warning : Spoilers Ahead! ~ Work In Progress Biography A young heir to the Spanish throne for the Southern kingdom of Rilinna and a child prodigy in technological science, María is a rather quiet, shy, yet hardworking royal when it comes to either of her current positions. Unknowing to her, she is also a descendant of an ancient High Priestess of Fire which gave her incredible power that, unfortunately for her, her parents never got to work with her to get to that point. When she does get free time, she spends it engulfed in her research and searching into her family history which originates from her finding an old book containing records ranging from hundreds of years ago to the near present to some of her known relatives about current "children" of one of the "heavenly beings". One of them described as being the previous queen, her mother. Determined to figure out what it means and find out exactly how her family was connected to it and what else she is, she started delving deeper to get to the bottom of it when shes not busy upholding her duties as princess. She doesn't openly discuss certain personal matters nor enjoys telling some of her people about most negative, uprising disasters. Also, on occasion, she gets herself in sticky situation and is seen to have difficulty in making decisions. Along with that, seems to show a coward persona when it comes to fights. From this, some citizens question if she will become a capable queen and be able to take care of the kingdom. Not much is mentioned about the current king or queen, but it's assumed that they are having severe difficulties in travelling back home from a planned meeting they originally set off on for peace and left their child, with the assistance of the most trusted guard Luis, to watch over everything for what was suppose to be for a week, then become a month, and eventually half a year. Despite this, María seems to be doing her best to give the people hope through these times and will do what it takes to protect them, even from whatever additional disasters arrive. Appearance María is an adult female with black curly hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wears a black lab coat with a light tan shirt and full red slit skirt. However, she takes off the lab coat when shes outside of her mainly hidden lab. Along with this, she commonly wears her yellow and white priestess outfit. Her diadem she wears at that moment is a simple silver piece due to her choice of design for hew jewelry, which wasn't extravagant., later revealed to have been recreated over the years with the gem in the center being the same one used in an ancestor's diadem when they reached an agreement with the archangel Michael. Later on, she is seen in more Oracle(Queen) based attire with an elegant hooded gown made from azure blue cotton velvet, and features bell sleeves and a full skirt with front and back lace up.The lace is more of a snow shade of white, while specific details such as iris blue, dark violet, garnet red, parakeet green, gold, and cloud grey embroidered flowers decorate the dress from its additional floor length cloak with orange flame-like lining from the middle back downwards and around the edge of the lower part. The front of the dress, in the center of the upper torso, lies celestial embroidered angelic wings with added gold sapphires outlining the feathers. while very few were scattered along the rest of the dress evenly apart from each other. Her diadem doesn't change and the specifications were likely due to her slight OCD. Category:Characters Category:Pérez Family Category:Oracle's Enigma Category:Royalty